We fall only to rise
by Forever-Young890
Summary: His feet lead him back under the Eiffel tower. His body halting under the Parisian beauty, where it had all began. As the adrenaline in his veins subsided his worry rose. Whipping his head around he searched. Where was she? Where was his lady? One-shot


**...To all my followers I am so sorry for the wait. I mean it's been over a year since I posted?! Like where did the time go?! I wanted to post something I really did but ever since I finished Scars and Forgotten Wounds my writing spark died. I started writing this Miraculous Ladybug one shot back in October but I never was able to finish it until just today. So if the ending seems rushed, it kind of was...I just felt like I needed to post something for being gone so long.**

 **But just because I have not been writing does not mean I have not been on because I have! Everyday I'm reading fanfictions about so many shows and movies. So I have been around just not posting. Don't expect many updates still...I will try to maybe write a one-shot for Miraculous ladybug or Voltron but I mean my writing spark is still pretty dim... anyway hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. Prepare for feels.**

 **Miraculous Ladybug**

" **We fall only to rise"**

His fingers clenched tightly around the butterfly brooch, safely securing it into the palm of his leather hand. It was finally over, the battle won. Five long years the duo had fought against Hawkmoths akumas. Five long year had they both _lived_ the burden life of being Paris's beloved heroes. But it was over, it was finally over. His breath came in labored pants. Raw and sore was his throat, lungs burning from the chilled parisian air.

Chats eyes shifted slightly, peaking up from under his sweat soaked bangs to the man who lay unconscious before him. Though he did not look long as his gaze fell back to the concrete. Exhaling from his nose Chat noir took a shaky step back before he turned away. He didn't have to look to understand, he didn't have to see that face to know who Hawkmoth was. As the truth sunk in, his heart sat heavy. Chat noir did not have to look to know that his own father lay behind him. However he would not shed any tears...His father was a cold and heartless man, burned and blinded by his past. Chat noir, Adrien, was going to let his emotions lie. Besides he had someone who needed him.

His feet lead him back under the eiffel tower. His body halting under the parisian beauty, where it had all began. As the adrenalin in his veins subsided his worry rose. Whipping his head around he searched. Where was she? Where was his lady?

Earlier in the battle, Chat had been jumping around the villain just as he would do to give his lady time to figure out a plan. Though his muscles screamed out in exhaustion, Chat refused to show it. Keeping his cheshire grin plastered to his face. As he made another pass he stole a glimpse of Ladybug. His action didn't go unnoticed by the spotted-heroin as she nodded to him the 'ok.

His eyes glinted with mischief at this, flanking around to once again banter at Hawkmoth. "What's wrong Hawky? Cat got your tongue?" Hawkmoth sneered and with just a gesture of his hand sent a wave of a black bubbling mass his way. ' _Now My'Lady'_ Chat thought as he looked to see Ladybug swinging in from behind Hawkmoth to land a blow. Using his baton the cat-clad hero extended it, launching himself at the Eiffel towers one of four legs. Making impact Chat Noir used his momentum to seamlessly run upside down along the curving meal, successfully dodging Hawkmoths attack.

What Chat did not know was that Hawkmoth was expecting Ladybugs attack, catching the hero off guard. At first Chat couldn't see anything as he twisted around, landing on one of the many metal beams. From his view the villains purpled back faced the cat themed hero. He saw his lady go in for the attack but didn't see her swing out. Frowning his brow, Chat went around, leaping and bounding upon the metal before landing on the parisian street. He landed without a hitch, his cat themed pose on point but as he looked up his slitted eyes thinned. Tears pricked at his gentle green orbs. Time seemed to slow as his body trembled. There before him was his lady, the girl he loved face to face with the wretched man.

(*)

Her breath hitched, pain lacing her body as she came to stare into his icy blue eyes. He wore a menacing smile and as the seconds passed it spread wider on his masked features. She swallowed hard, all she could feel was the piercing pain. Fear began to claw at her chest as her mind screamed at her not to look down but slowly she broke their shared eye contact. Her mind yelled at her, begged her not to look but as her blue-bell eyes landed on her mid section, she couldn't help but let out a ragged breath. There before her eyes was Hawkmoths cane, impaling her stomach. Her mind locked up as emptiness began to consume her. Her midnight blue hair caressed her paling skin as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. All she could do was look up to the man before her, their shared gazes locking once again. Under his gaze her legs trembled, Ladybug struggling to hold firm. As she looked on into the blizzard blue eyes a thud sounded nearby but her mind hardly registered it.

Hawkmoth gave one last sickening smile before ripping his cane from her. Ladybug in turn letting out a choking gasp. At last she gave in to the growing darkness, her knees buckling beneath her as she collapsed onto the hard concrete. Her mind was empty, no racing last thoughts, no flashes of her life, just ever growing darkness. Her vision grew blurry. The last sight she'd see was of the Eiffel tower, one of the city's historic marks. Yet before her eyes fluttered closed, before the darkness claimed her she heard the ear splitting cry of her partner nearby.

(*)

The rest of the battle had been a blur to him. His rage and hatred towards the man had clouded his better judgement. The last thing he knew was that he was standing before the unconscious villain with the butterfly miraculous in his hand. But know he was here, searching franticly around the underskirts of the Eiffel tower looking for his one and only Ladybug. With one last pass his eyes caught something red. His body froze as his eyes laid upon the limp form of his lady just a few yards away. "No…" He breathed, his voice soft. Chat took a step toward her and soon found himself sprinting to her side.

"My Lady? My Lady!?" He called as he halted at her side and fell to his knees. Looking her over his eyes landed on her wound. Trickling blood still freely flowed, staining her bright red suit a dark haunting shade. Shaking his head he looked to her. Her face was pale under the red-spotted mask, her eyes gently closed as her lips lay slightly parted as she laid silent before him. Exhaling a shaky breath he gently gathered her within his arms. Normally clawed and dangerous hands, now gentle, maneuvering around and under her with such care. Situating her head to lay within the crook of his elbow, he put down the butterfly miraculous and instead put pressure to her wound. With his adrenalin from the battle completely gone and his heightened senses back, he could almost taste the iron in the air.

His lip trembled as he now looked to her within his leather arms. "My Lady?" He whimpered, tears following his words. When he didn't get an answer he tried again and when he didn't then he tried again. A sob passed his lips without his content and with a heavy breath he bowed his head. His leather cat ears laid flat against his head so much so that they disappeared into his mop of golden-blond hair. Sadness and despair overwhelmed him. His heart ached, his soul shattered within leaving him empty. He pleaded, trying to encourage the girl he loved to wake up and to once again tell him how much she hated his puns. But his pleas hit deaf ears.

…...

Chat noir so lost in griff failed to hear the redheaded girl come up behind him and call 112. Failed to hear her pleading cries into her cell phone that echoed through the still air, failed to hear her begging them to send help and how he failed to hear her quickly bid her live stream farewell before coming around and kneeling before him.

His sobs were quiet, muffled into his lady's midnight blue hair. His eyes were clenched shut as his body trembled around the girl he held. His hold gentle yet locked around her thin frame. His head shot up when he heard a foreign sob, piercing green eyes locking on Alya who knelt before him. Salted tears trailed down her tan cheeks as her hand cupped around her mouth. Meeting his burning gaze she sniffled, un-cupping her hand. Her mouth opened slightly as she tried to tell him something, Chat though in turn just stared, not fully registering her presence quite yet.

Again she opened her mouth, "Helps on the way…" her voice was faint and wavered with the threat of more tears. Chat noir simply nodded.

He couldn't tell you how much time had passed. It could have been hours for all he knew. But too soon did the paramedics begin to pull her body away from him. In that moment a primal instinct overcame him as he swiped a clawed hand and hissed. He bared his teeth, snarling at the men and women around him and his lady. His slitted pupils dilated to thin strips, his threat making everyone take more than a couple steps back. His eyes darted around, watching them intently as his belted tail flicked behind him.

Only one dared to approach the protective feline.

Taking cautious steps Alya emerged from the now gathered crowd, watching diligently as Chat Noir swiped at anyone who dared to come close to his lady. Steadily closing the gap between them she had singled herself out, Chats eyes halting, full attention landing on her. His emerald eyes pierced her like daggers.

Slowly she crept toward her idols, her heart and body stilling at every hiss and swipe of his hand. His tail flicked ferociously behind him, his leather ears flat and his body hunched over the girl he oh so dearly loved. "Chat…" A loud mew came from said boy, his teeth bared once again to show his elongated canines. "Chat.." Alya tried once again and this time Chat Noir's eyes glinted with hidden acknowledgment. "Chat...I know you love her and you just want to protect her but-" She cut off to look to the red-spotted heroin within his black leather arms. Even in this state, Alya could see the way his arms held Ladybug gently, cradling her close to his chest. To anyone it looked almost as if their long time hero was just sleeping, unknown to the world and lost within their own dreams.

Alya knew better though. Her heros once bright red suit was now stained three shades darker, her face pale like winter's first snow and her once confident pose now fallen limp within her partner's arms.

Hot fresh tears fell once more and she faced the cat-themed hero. Emerald met brown as she then spoke softly, "she needs help."

With one spoken truth Chats protective instincts faltered, bringing the broken hero back from the depths of his mind. With uneven breaths Chat Noir regained himself, shown with the familiar glow of life within his eyes. Hesitantly he looked to Alya before him, his breath steadying before he let his eyes shift to the scene around him. Mouth gaping as the leather clad hero tried to apologize for his instinctual behavior. Yet no audible words passed his lips, instead just a flow of bleeding syllables and heart wracking sobs. Magically gloved hands grasped the body cradled within them slightly harder, squeezing his eyes shut as the chill of her body sank into his bones. Howling cries shook him, his cries echoing off the high rise metal beams that amplified the volume ten fold for all of Paris to hear.

Gasping for a full breath of air Chat Noir opened his eyes just for the slitted pupils to land on a familiar weaponized yoyo. By his ladies legs sat her signature tool, paint chipped, frame cracked and string spewed out in a tangled mess. His emerald eyes stayed locked to the weapon as his mind swam with new ideas. If the ladybug and cat miraculous were two parts of one whole, what would happen if Chat Noir tried doing the miraculous cure himself? Surely in the past the previous users had to of been in dire situations...much like the kind he found himself in.

Two parts of a whole, meaning they are the perfect team, both souls entwine, worthy to hold and be trusted with the burden of the miraculous. Ladybug the symbol of hope and creation while Chat the symbol of karma and destruction….

' _but powers together makes one giver or taker of life'_

Chat eyes widen at his own conclusion. Gaze shifting from the yoyo, to the one he so dearly loved within his arms. It couldn't hurt to try, what else could he lose. Letting out a shuddered breath Chat reached out toward his ladies weaponized toy. His claws barely pricked the battle worn surface before he found the yoyo fully within his grasp. The world around him stilled as he came face to face with his red tinted reflection.

Yoyo in hand Chat looked to the pale girl still tucked within his leather arms. One last salted tear slid down his salted cheeks as he slowly bowed his head, placing a soft kiss upon the cold forehead of his long time love. With that last gesture of love Chat threw the yoyo into the air with all his might along with the barely audible whisper, "Miraculous Ladybug."

All eyes watched as the yoyo flipped like a coin in the humid Parisian air. All of Paris held it's breath, one second...two, then it happened. The yoyo bursting into a cosmic show, shades and hues of red and green pulsed with light and love within the heavy atmosphere. Power spiraling higher and higher above the streets of Paris in coils soon blanketing the Eiffel tower, making the landmark shine with the very essence of their beloved heroes. As quickly as it had come the pooling greens and reds burst once again reaching out to cover the entire length of the city in its loving embrace.

Specks fell from the skies like late winter snow. Everyone in the city marveling at the beauty that fell from the once dark and storm ridden sky. Though Chat Noir took no notice. He only watched as the fairy light snowfall made contact with him and with the red-spotted hero he held. Chat hoped and Chat prayed that luck was for once on his side. Though luck being on his or her side one could debate because within that second, within that moment Paris regained a hero.

Blue-bell eyes opened to meet emerald.

"Chat?"

 **Hope you guys liked it! Favorite, follow, comment, you guys know what to do.**

 **~Forever-Young890**


End file.
